


There’s a reason they’re called tank tops

by kopycat_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bisexual Disaster Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Boys In Love, Clothing, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gay Character, Gay Marc Anciel, M/M, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has Bipolar Disorder, Nathaniel is Thirst Personified, Slash, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Trans Male Character, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Nathaniel is ready to go on a date with Marc, but it’s ridiculously hot outside and Marc just waltzes up wearing a low-cut tank top. Nathaniel’s bisexual ass is now officially distracted.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	There’s a reason they’re called tank tops

**Author's Note:**

> …and not tank bottoms.
> 
> Yes, I did name the fic what I did just to make that joke. No, I'm not sorry--

* * *

Nathaniel wished he hadn’t picked one of the hottest days of the year to take Marc on a date, but it’s a bit too late to cancel or reschedule.

Damn unlucky weather…!

At the very least, he wouldn’t be the only one suffering. Saturday was the day everyone went out to do things. There’s probably countless other couples that are regretting going on dates right now.

That still didn’t stop the fact that Nathaniel was baking. Absolutely _melting_. He wishes he didn’t have to wear his binder, because he was sweating balls right now.

Nathaniel opted for a short binder and a band t-shirt he ripped the sleeves off of in one of his hypomanic phases. Plus his usual skinny jeans, because like _hell_ was he going to show off his thick-ass thighs in shorts today where _anyone_ could see him.

Only his boyfriend had the privilege to see his thighs. …Wait. That sounds wrong.

Aaaaand now Nathaniel’s thinking about it. Great. At least he doesn’t have to worry about awkward boners…

The redhead checks the time on his phone. And then checks how his hair looks.

He’s wearing the hair clips Marc gave him as a gift. It feels strange not hiding half his face with his bangs. Not a _bad_ type of strange. Just…different.

Marc should be here any minute—

“Nath…!”

Well, speak of the devil.

Nathaniel looks up from his phone, finding the source of the familiar voice, smiling automatically. And then the smile freezes on his face.

Marc is wearing a tank top.

Not just any type of tank top. A tank top with a deep v that dipped down low in the front as well as the sides. And it was lined with a little bit of lace.

Like, it was a nice tank top. Black with red splatters like blood, and red lace. Very cool, very punk, very Aesthetic.

But, God, it looked like it was only covering half of what it was supposed to. Like, if Marc had boobs, those boobs would be almost spilling out of that tank top. If the tank top shifted too much to one side, Nathaniel would see a nipple for sure. Marc could possibly flash him.

Nathaniel was losing his goddamn mind over a _tank top_.

Thankfully, Marc was still wearing skinny jeans, or else Nathaniel would be ogling the other’s legs and thighs as well. Like a _complete_ bisexual disaster.

“You look nice today,” Marc tells him with a sweet smile, grabbing onto Nathaniel’s sweaty hand and planting a quick kiss on Nathaniel’s cheek—the one usually covered by the bangs clipped away from his face. “Love the shirt.”

“U-Um. Thanks,” Nathaniel awkwardly squeaks out, before furiously clearing his throat. “You look…you look nice too.”

_That’s_ an understatement if Nathaniel’s ever heard, but. There just wasn’t any other way to word it without Nathaniel sounding either like a raving lunatic, or like he’s thirsty enough to drink the entire Seine.

Marc’s already an attractive person. But seeing so much tanned skin at once, gleaming slightly from a bit of sweat and the bright sunlight—it’s deadly. Nathaniel can see all the contours of Marc’s upper body, and they are _delicious_.

Nathaniel’s traitorous eyes wander to Marc’s pecs, accentuated by the cute lace lining the deep cut of the tank top, his gaze riveted in place.

_God_ , he’s a disaster, but his boyfriend is too hot for his own good. Nathaniel’s bisexual ass is now officially distracted.

When he looks up meet his boyfriend’s eyes, a little guilty and a lot flustered, Marc’s face is flushed a cute pink and the writer’s emerald eyes gleam with triumph.

“It’s too hot to wear sleeves today,” Marc says innocently, raising a hand to casually play with one of the straps of his tank top. “You really think it looks nice?”

Nathaniel’s mouth feels bone-dry. He gulps, loudly and rather obviously. “Y-yeah,” he says, voice strained.

He looks so nice, Nathaniel really wants to pull Marc in and show his appreciation then and there—

“Where are we going today?” the writer asks with a crooked little grin.

“I-It’s a little too hot to, um, to really do anything today… What, uh…What do _you_ wanna do…?” the redhead’s question trails off.

“I’d rather go somewhere with AC,” Marc starts lightly, looking over at Nathaniel with his eyes half-lidded. “If we’re going to already be sweaty, might as well have an easy way to cool off, right?”

Oh, Marc is _definitely_ wanting them to spend their date… privately.

Well, fine by him.

Nathaniel feels his heart hammer in his chest as he offers, “W-we can, uh, can go to my place…?”

Marc smiles back at him like a cat that got the cream. His voice is breathy and expectant as he states, “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For once, I've broken the curse. I can write short things. I'm weeping real tears.
> 
> Just how thirsty is Nathaniel? How horny is Marc? Any thoughts on my shameless headcanons? Comment down below to scream at me about all of these things and more.


End file.
